Just Like Them
by TheDarknessIsTheLight
Summary: I could have used him for all he was worth, but I didn't. The more I thought about it the clearer the reason became, and the more I didn't want to admit it.


Just Like Them

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Kami Garcia and Margaret Stohl. **

**A/N: Set during Beautiful Darkness.**

I wasn't into hanging around with cuz's little boyfriend or the annoying British chick. Not even Hot Rod much either. But this was bad. John had no idea what he was doing and Lena had no business following. I always thought she'd turn out dark, like me. But she would never go willingly.

"Where to now, boyfriend?" I asked. It came out much snottier than what I had hoped for. Sometimes I wished my mouth would stay shut, especially around an already annoyed teenage boy.

"Stop calling me that, Ridley. And how you do expect me to work this thing, I don't even know what to do!" Ethan snapped back. He turned the smooth, round Arclight in his hand. The colour didn't change like last time. He stuffed it into his pocket and sat on the ground.

"Ethan, don't worry. You can't expect it to work every time you look at it," the British chick, Liv, said. She gave me a look as if it was my fault. I rolled my eyes, and pulled a lollipop out of my bag. Link eyed it suspiciously.

"Chill. I'm not about to pull something," I said, looking at him resentfully. I wouldn't openly admit it, but the so called dating we did last year was probably the best time of my life. I didn't mean to use him, but now all he did was judge me. It seemed like Ethan and Liv had nominated him to keep an eye on me. Please. I really didn't need that.

"Alright...what am I supposed to do...when nature calls?" Link asked, clearly being himself, but nonetheless, lightening the mood. Leave it to him to say something stupid when we're miles underground, probably lost in the Caster Tunnels. I guess I'd always liked that about him. He didn't think too much before he spoke. A lot like me, I guess.

I guess we had stopped. Liv said we should rest for a while, especially since it looked like Ethan had lost it. I sat down against the wall, playing with the stick in my mouth. I looked around; we had no idea where we were and or where to go. All we knew was where Lena and John might be. Link took a seat beside me. But he didn't talk to me. How nice.

I could have used him for all he was worth. But I didn't. It's in my nature, but I didn't. The more I thought about it, the clearer the reason became. And the more I didn't want to admit it. Forget admitting it, I didn't even want to think about.

And yet, here I was, thinking about nothing but him. It was frustrating. I got up and started pacing.

"We've got to get out here. Ethan, come on!" I snapped.

"I know! But where do we go?" he said in a surprisingly calm voice.

"Does it matter?" I asked.

"Of course it matters! We don't need to encounter another Vex!" Liv snapped at me.

"Listen, Blondie, you have no idea what I'm capable of," I said this close to her, but Link pulled me back.

"You said you wouldn't pull anythin', Rid." He locked his eyes with mine, which made coming up with a smart comeback very difficult. I pulled away from him and started walking. I knew they had no choice but to follow.

"Hey, it's working again!" Ethan said, the Arclight in his hand, glowing dark green. We were closer now. I moved out of the way, and let Ethan lead, Liv tagging along like some lost puppy. I mean, it was bad enough with the cat. It hissed at me, like it heard my thoughts. I had the weirdest feeling that it did.

Link continued on, saying the dumbest things. I tried my best not to laugh, but I couldn't help it. He actually grinned at me, tagging behind the others and choosing to walk with me. He probably thought I was laughing because he was funny, that wasn't it at all. In fact, I spent a lot of time trying to ignore what was coming out of his mouth. When I did that he was pretty cute...adorable...I might even say hot. Might.

The silence was comforting now, just the sound of our footsteps. I had vaguely aware that I was staring at him. I think he was too, but he didn't say anything. He was smirking though, clearly enjoying this. He looked at me through the corner of his eye.

"You 'kay?" he asked, he stopped and turned to face me. His eyes were staring straight into mine. As a Caster girl, I was surprised he could make me feel like that. Even if I were mortal, I would have been surprised.

"Mmm-hmm..." I said nodding. I was at a loss for words. He was leaning in now. I guess he's forgiven me. I grinned slightly. I always knew he couldn't resist. His lips were inches from mine. His eyes were open. I decided to close mine.

All I could feel was him. I knew all he could feel was me. His lips were warm, and soft against mine. He didn't force it, it was just sweet. Until, I wrapped my arms around him. Then I was sure all he could feel was electricity. Pain.

He pulled apart, trying to catch his breath. He clutched at his chest, and I felt just horrible. It was just like Ethan and Lena. It was just like them.

"We can't do this, Link. It wouldn't work."

"Ethan and Lena made it work, Rid, why can't we?"

"Oh yeah? And how's it working out for them?" I snapped.

"Rid..."

"Forget it, Hot Rod, it's...it's not me."

"Seriously, it's not me it's you? I've heard it enough. You're above that."

"How many times, exactly?" I asked, genuinely interested. At least that's what I told myself. I knew the truth, and he did too.

"Jealous?"

"Of people dumping you? Not a chance. And I meant it's not like me to date someone like you." I realized that the way I said 'you' came across horrible, but it wasn't me talking anymore. It was just coming out.

He was glaring at me. Not out of hatred, out of something else, something I didn't quite recognize. But I felt guilty.

"Guys, come on!" Liv called from somewhere in the darkness. We followed her voice. He walked fast, way ahead of me, and his shoulders were stiff. I'd hurt him.

But that was nothing compared to what would have happened if we kept kissing.


End file.
